terrariafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Chefes
Os bosses são inimigos grandes, agressivos e resistentes. Normalmente oferecem um grande desafio aos jogadores. Derrotando bosses fará com que você suba mais um nível no jogo, assim avançando. Muitos bosses conseguem passar sobre blocos sólidos, (exceto King slime, Lepus, Golem e o Flying Dutchman). Mensagens aparecem ao invocar um boss, e muitos deles precisam de itens para serem invocados. Pré-Hardmode Estes são os primeiros bosses que o jogador pode encontrar. Normalmente, derrotar um desses chefes irá dar ao jogador os itens e materiais necessários para progredir no jogo, eventualmente o levando ao Hard mode. King Slime '''link=King SlimeEsse boss pode aparecer de repente no final da sua chuva de slime, contanto só se você tiver mais de 200 de vida. Ou você pode também fazer seu crafting. Usando uma coroa de ouro ou platina, feita com 5 ouros/platinas e um rubi, juntamente com 30 gels de qualquer cor. '''Olho do Cthulhu Devorador de mundos O cérebro do Cthulhu Brain of.png Brain of Cthulhu.gif O Brain of Cthulhu é um chefe que foi adicionado na atualização 1.2. Este chefe é um substituto para o Eater Of Worlds se um mundo tem The Crimson em vez de The Corruption . É a segunda parte do corpo de Cthulhu para ser colocada no jogo, sendo o primeiro o Olho de Cthulhu . Tem duas fases. Na primeira fase, ele se desloca em torno da vizinhança do jogador, cercado por inimigos parecidos com o olho chamado Creepers , que cobram aleatoriamente diretamente ao jogador. O cérebro é completamente invulnerável durante esta fase. Uma vez que todos os Creepers se foram, a frente do cérebro se abre, revelando um coração com um olho nele, quando entra no segundo estágio. O ataque e a velocidade do cérebro aumentam drasticamente neste momento. Uma vez que todos os 1000 Corações Esgotados, o cérebro é derrotado. Note, o cérebro pode mover-se através de grandes blocos com facilidade e é bastante grande. Se você estiver dentro da pequena sala do coração (como pegar o item que o coração disse), o cérebro irá surgir acima de você e prendê-lo no pequeno recinto. O cérebro se teletransporta para o quarto pequeno (mesmo que o quarto seja metade do tamanho) e pode matá-lo muito rapidamente. Pode ser uma boa idéia deixar uma bomba para explodir o terceiro coração, depois correr para um espaço aberto e aberto para evitar ficar preso; pelo menos, certifique-se de ter seu gancho de agarrar pronto ou configurar algumas plataformas para se retirar rapidamente para a cavidade principal. Você precisará da sala extra. Uma coisa interessante notar sobre o cérebro é que ele é o único chefe do jogo que não sofrem de knockback durante a segunda fase da luta. Bater repetidamente impedirá que ele atinja o jogador. Como o Eater of Worlds , o Cérebro de Cthulhu ou seus creepers vão fugir quando estiverem fora do Crimson. (se não cerca de 500 blocos crimstone) A abelha rainha Queen Bee-0.png|A Abelha Rainha A abelha rainha é um chefe pré- Hardmode que nasce quando uma larva é quebrada em um bioma de mel ou quando um jogador ativa o item Abeemination na selva. A Abelha Rainha é imune a empurrões (knockback) Existe a possibilidade de um jogador encontrar mais de uma larva dentro da Colméia. Para evitar acidentalmente a invocação da Abelha Rainha, é recomendável que o jogador envolva toda a larva com blocos para não destrui-la por conta de magias ou balas perdidas. Uma vez que a rainha Bee foi derrotada, o Doutor Bruxo entrará se houver uma casa adequada para ele. Sua casa deve estar dentro da selva para ele vender alguns de seus itens únicos. Padrão de Ataque A Abelha Rainha tem três formas de ataque que se alternam durante a batalha. Um dos ataques mais perigosos realizados pela Abelha Rainha é um avanço horizontal na direção do jogador que é repetido várias vezes. Este ataque é muito semelhante ao avanço realizado pelo Olho de Cthulhu. Cada avanço é direcionado para a posição atual do jogador. No Hardmode (Ou Perito) este ataque se tornará muito mais rápido e forte, tornando-se quase que obrigatório desviar se não quiser ser morto rapidamente. Após atingir um certo nivel de vida, a Abelha Rainha irá parar de se mover e atacará o jogador utilizando pequenas abelhas (No modo Perito são abelhas maiores e mais fortes) que poderão envenenar ou não o jogador. Logo depois, voltará a dar avanços (dash) ou atacar utilizando seus ferrões. Este ciclo irá se repetir até a Abelha Rainha morrer. Categoria:Boss Categoria:Jungle Skeletron Skeletron Estatísticas Tipo: Monstro HP: Mãos: 600/1560 Coração Cabeça: 4,400 / 8,800 Coração Ataque Mãos: 20/44 Cabeça: 32 / 70-85 Crânio maldito: 70 Defesa Mãos: 14 Cabeça: 10/100 , 0 ao girar Miscelânea Horário de Spawn Moon CharmNew( Noite ) Área de Spawn: Dungeon Guardião da Masmorra Convocado por: Falando com o Velho 5-15 Poção de cura menor 100% Livro de crânios 14,28% Skeletron Hand 14,28% Máscara de esqueleto 14,28% Luva Óssea ( Modo Especial ) 100% Skeletron é um chefe que só pode ser convocado falando com o Velho em frente a uma calabouço à noite. Se você escolher "Curse" ao falar com ele, ele imediatamente se transformará em Skeletron e começará a atacá-lo, então, esteja preparado quando isso acontecer. Se você deseja lutar contra ele novamente, você pode convocá-lo usando a boneca Clothier Voodoo . Este é um chefe difícil; não tente lutar contra ele, a menos que você tenha muitas poções, bons equipamentos pré-Hardmode e / ou objetos descartáveis. Antes de 1,2, Skeletron era o único chefe que só poderia ser convocado e derrotado apenas uma vez por mundo. Quando você derrotar a Skeletron, você terá acesso ao calabouço e o NPC Clothier virá para sua cidade se você tiver uma casa para ele. A partir do patch 1.2, o Skeletron também descarta o Troféu Skeletron. Ataques Skeletron tentará bater-lhe com os braços, balançando-os para você e girará sua cabeça a cada 20 segundos ou então, coloque seus braços no ar e persiga você com a cabeça, muito parecido com o Dungeon Guardian . Ele também muitas vezes bate os braços juntos, tentando te esmagar. Se demorar muito para matá-lo, e o sol aparecerá no dia seguinte, Skeletron irá bater em você por 9999 de dano, matando-o instantaneamente, assim como o Dungeon Guardian . Modo Expert No modo Expert, a cabeça de Skeletron possui uma resistência muito alta ao dano, a ponto de que qualquer arma acessível atual seja tornada inútil contra o chefe. Para enfraquecer sua defesa, os jogadores devem destruir as duas mãos - Cada uma delas mantém metade da defesa aumentada do crânio e, por sua vez, quando destruída: ativa metade da sua capacidade de disparar crânios mágicos em um arco curvo com alto dano. Wall of Flesh Hardmode Hardmode Bosses são melhorias significantemente mais difíceis de chefes anteriores. Os derrotar é normalmente fundamental em avançar no jogo de alguma forma. Cada um tem sua forma particular de ser invocado, e mensagens de aviso aparecerão quando qualquer um deles estiver prestes à aparecer. Derrotar um chefe conclui-se com uma mensagem de parabéns e diversos itens. Durante Hardmode, cada noite tem uma chance em dois de invocar um dos três chefes mecânicos que ainda não foram derrotados no mundo em que se encontra. Isso somente ocorre após remover pelo menos um Altar do mundo, então pode ser aconselhável evitar fazer isso até que esteja pronto para um combate desafiador. the twin = uke fishron lunatc cultist off moon lord conquistas Anotações Histórico Categoria:Mobs